You're All I Need
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: It's 5 years after the mission on Bug World, Up and Taz are married and Bug and February are too. Follow the twists and turns of the members of the GLEE as Bug and February prepare their most important event yet and Taz realises she must face up and ask her herself a very important question...


_A/N: New fanfic time! So I've been writing this on and off for a while and I thought I'd finally share the first chapter :')_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on characters of Team StarKid's musical 'Starship'_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

The electric alarm clock flicked to 6am and started beeping. Up opened his eyes and groaned. It was too early, it was always too early. He carefully unwrapped his arms from Taz and rolled over before groping for the clock in the darkness. He finally found it and turned it off before switching on the bedroom light.

The light lit up the small room he shared with his wife, Taz. They'd been married for just over a year now and it still all felt like a dream. It had been 5 years since the mission on Bug World and in that 5 years, everything had changed. He had married Taz. Bug had married February and they were expecting their first child. No one exactly knew how the hell that had happened or how it was even remotely possible but it was happening.

He pulled his legs out and sat up with a sigh. Taz stirred behind him so he guessed she was slowly waking up too. Up stood up and stretched before shuffling into the bathroom.

Up hummed as he combed his hair. Today was a busy day. First, they were seeing off February and Bug as they left the base so February could have the baby. Secondly, he and Taz had been assigned on an exploration mission which left later today and of course, they still needed to pack. He thought this over as he pushed out some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"Up, do jou want some coffee?"

He looked towards the door as Taz spoke from the other side. She sounded tired but Up knew she normally spent most of the night sat up awake.

"That'd be great sweetie."

"I told jou not to call me dat."

Up smiled to himself. Taz really wasn't one for affection terms. He shook his head as he walked back into the bedroom.

Taz rubbed her eyes as she waited for the coffee machine to start up. She hated early mornings. As she waited, she glanced at the calendar that was pinned to the fridge. Ever since February had told them she was pregnant, Taz had started marking when she got her period. They said 2 weeks after you got your period was the best time to conceive. Not that she and Up could conceive, not since Up's injury.

She sighed. Did she really want to have a baby? Before seeing February pregnant, Taz had always said she would never have kids. However, a few years ago she'd also said she'd never marry and look what happened there. Taz wanted to be with Up, whatever the costs as she loved him. But a baby would be so nice. No. She had to stop thinking like this. A moment later, she turned back and poured out the coffee just as Up walked into the room.

"Mornin."

She smiled as he spoke in his soft, southern drawl. Taz walked up to him and snuggled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Up was the only one she let her guard down to. He had seen her at her best and at her worse and she trusted him more than anyone. She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning jourself."

They stood like that for a moment before Taz pulled away and picked up her coffee. Up did the same and they headed over to beatup sofa that they insisted on keeping and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment but the atmosphere was relaxed.

"What time are Bug and Feb leaving?"

"The Starship is supposed to leave at 9 but jou know February won't be ready in time for dat."

Up laughed at this. As much as he loved his friend February. She was the worse time keeper in the world. In fact she found a lot of things hard but Up had never seen a man so happy as he did when Bug was with February. They really were each other's soul mates. Which was strange seeing as they were two different species.

He looked at Taz for a moment. She was blowing on her coffee absentmindedly whilst staring into space. Up felt he had found his soul mate too and it was even better that that soul mate was also his best friend. He couldn't help but smile at this.

They finished up their coffee and Taz excused herself to get ready. Up picked up a sports bag that was sitting in the corner and walked over to the door.

"I'm going training Taz."

"Okay."

He waited for the shoutback before pushing the button by the door and watching it slide open before leaving. Up walked through the maze of metal corridors that made up the Spacestation. He passed few people but then again, it was still early. Finally, he made it to the gym and swiped his keycard to gain access.

The gym was the busiest area he'd been all morning. The others in the room turned to him and paused in their exercise before saluting to him. He returned the gesture before walking over to the weights.

Up liked to train in silence and without interruption and people knew that so that was why he was surprised when he sensed someone hovering behind him. He waited a moment before putting down his weight and slowly turning round. The young major saluted until Up nodded at him. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Was there something you wanted? Major..."

"Tomlinson sir. Major Tomlinson."

"Okay Major Tomlinson."

"I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of yours Commander Up. I know all the stories of you and Lieutenant Taz in the robot wars. You guys were the reason I joined the League."

"Well it's an honour to have inspired you so much."

He smiled slightly. It did warm his heart that people were actually inspired by him. It helped him to keep going sometimes, knowing that so many people looked up to him. Major Tomlinson saluted him again and even know Up wasn't obliged to, he saluted back which earned a wide smile from Tomlinson. The man bid farewell and walked away. Up went back to lifting his weights but now he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Taz took a deep breath as she stopped outside Bug and February's room. She couldn't hear any voices so she guessed they were getting along so far. Finally, she pressed the doorbell and heard movement behind the door.

"Who is it?"

That was February. Taz had said she'd help them pack but now that it came down to it, she really didn't want to. She waited a moment more before sighing.

"It's me, Taz."

"Oh great!"

A second later, the door slid open and Taz was pulled into a tight hug by a heavily pregnant February. The two girls hugged for a moment before February finally drew back and pulled Taz into the small apartment. Couples where both the people were in the league were often assigned to the same Spacestation and given apartments which were a lot bigger than the studio rooms single officers and starship rangers were given.

She looked around the room for a moment. There was stuff everywhere. It looked like February haven't packed at all and had merely brought all of her and Bug's belongings into the social room which served as a sitting room, kitchen and dining room. Taz noticed that Bug, the little orange bug that February was married to, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bug?"

"I sent him out to get breakfast, he was stressing me out with going on about how we hadn't finished packing yet."

So that was why she hadn't heard any arguing. The arguments had already happened. Taz watched as February sat down with a sigh. She looked tired and Taz really felt for her.

"How's ze baby doing?"

"Fine, she was moving around a lot last night. Bug says it's her scuttling instincts."

Scuttling, like a bug did. What was this baby even going to look like? It was going to be half human, half bug. This child could end up with the most unfortunate looks in existence.

"Feb, what if ze baby comes out with two heads?"

"On the latest sonogram, she looks human but she has massive eyes so we're guessing she'll have Bug's eyes. The doctors are worried about her bones too but we'll just have to wait and see. Have you not seen my last sonogram?"

She shook her head and watched as February pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the refrigerator. February pulled something off the front and brought it over to Taz. Taz took the photo and gazed at it. The baby did look human, well except for her eyes. Even on the grainy sonogram picture you could make them out.

"Wow, her eyes are big."

February nodded at this before taking the sonogram back. She was worried about the baby. Everyone had said that she wouldn't even make it to three months as it wasn't natural so the baby wouldn't survive. But she'd survived this far. Each time they'd had a sonogram it had made February more excited but now it had just made her so much more worried.

"Feb, are jou okay?"

She blinked and looked up at Taz. How long had they been stood in silence? February coughed and walked back over to the refrigerator and put the sonogram back on it.

"I'm fine, shall we start packing?"

They had been packing for half an hour or so before February sighed. It was coming up for 7:30 and they had gotten nowhere.

"Maybe we should call Megagirl to come and help."

She could tell Taz had been thinking the same thing as she quickly nodded. February walked over to the videophone.

"Call Megagirl."

"Calling Megagirl."

The computer voice spoke before sounding the dialling tone. The screen was black for a moment before Megagirl appeared.

"Hello February."

"Hi MG. Taz and I were wondering if you'd come round and help us pack up mine and Bug's things."

"Ah, I was wondering when you humans would ask me to help you."

Despite Megagirl now being good, she did like to make it known that robots were still superior in her eyes. February gritted her teeth into a smile as Megagirl beamed at her.

"Yes, we are lost without you."

"I am on my way and I shall find Specs and bring her as well."

They ended the call and February turned back to Taz. She rubbed a hand over her bump as she felt the baby kick. It still didn't feel real that she was pregnant. They were going back to her hometown so she could have the baby. Bug had wanted to go back to BugWorld but February had still to conquer her fear of bugs. She liked Bug but other bugs? Not so much. Luckily, she had been saved from telling Bug the true reason for not wanting to go there by Up pointing out that BugWorld didn't have the medical technology to deal with a human birth.

"Are jou ready for the birth?"

"I think so, my mom and dad have redecorated my old room so we can stay there. Then Bug has to go and do ambassador stuff so I'll just be staying with my parents so I'm not alone."

"Are you okay with that?"

Taz watched as February looked away and fiddled with the zip of a bag. From her silence, Taz guessed February wasn't okay with this. But the silence made her think that she was thinking of an excuse to say she was okay with it.

"Sure I'd prefer it for us all to be together but Bug has to work. We can move back to the Spacestation eventually, once I come off maternity leave."

There were families that lived in the Spacestation. The league was all about families but now that Taz came to think of it, she had never seen any young babies on the base.

"Can't jou come back before den? Seeing as jou're married to Bug and he works in the League too. Dey give bigger apartments to families."

"We're on the waiting list for a bigger apartment but we can't bring the baby onto the base until she's 18 months old."

So that was why February's leave was so long. She wouldn't be able to come back with the baby until then. Taz suddenly realised how much she was going to miss her friend. In the next moment she was walking towards her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Woah, are you okay Taz?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss jou."

She didn't like to admit it as it went against her no nonsense persona but she really would miss this blonde idiot. They hugged for a moment more before they finally pulled away as the doorbell rang. Taz watched February shuffle over to the door and press the button that opened the door. As the door slid open, Megagirl and Specs were revealed. They came into the room and looked around.

"I thought you had started packing February."

Megagirl looked at the room around her. It looked like no packing had been done at all. February and Bug left in a matter of hours. She knew she should have forced her way in when she offered to help yesterday.

"I have started packing! The bedroom is all packed up and we just need to do this room!"

Everyone fell silent at February's outburst. Megagirl looked down at the ground, what she had said had been a little mean. She finally looked up at February as she heard her sniff, she'd made her cry… Megagirl knew humans cried when they were upset or happy or scared or basically any emotion they could feel could cause them to cry but she got the feeling that February was crying because she was upset.

She slowly moved forward and pulled her friend into an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry February, I shouldn't have said that."

"You were just saying what you were thinking, this is just another example of how February is always late for everything and can't organise anything. Then of course she'll have the baby and she won't be able to organise herself enough to look after her."

Megagirl released February as she felt her pulling away from her and watched as she almost ran into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. After a moment she turned and looked at Taz and Specs. Specs was staring down at the ground but Taz was glaring at her.

"Why did you have to make her cry? She's already upset about leaving!"

And with that, Taz stormed passed Megagirl and into February's bedroom. Megagirl started wrapping up a vase but stopped as the door to the apartment slide open to reveal Bug carrying two take out cups and a paper bag. He seemed confused as to why they were there.

"Oh hi guys, where's February?"

Specs readjusted her glasses and slowly glanced at Megagirl before looking back down at the ground again. She heard Megagirl's metallic sigh before the sound of her walking towards Bug.

"She's in the bedroom with Taz, she got a little overwhelmed."

She finally looked up at the little orange big as he nodded at this and headed into the bedroom. Specs sighed before deciding she should start packing up something so headed over to the kitchen and pulled some plates out of the cabinet. As she wrapped them in bubble wrap, Specs couldn't help but think about what February had said about not being able to look after the baby. Was February worried she wouldn't be able to cope with the baby?

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? I know it's impossible for February and Bug to have a baby but hey it's cute! Wanna hear more?_

_Bye!_


End file.
